the_big_discord666fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Llamabb/The Saga of Discord 1
The first experience of cross country bonding between us started on the first, long forgotten discord. People I Don't Care About (PIDCA for short). there, a mass yell began, with supreame overlord maksim screaming in russian, as i sat there, confused. I recovered only a few days later after contracting type 900 diacancer. I woke up and got an invite to (i forgot what it was called, so let's call it val's asshole). I joined and began to befriend the people native to val's ashole. Pro gamer lucatoni1102 was in charge of it and assigned roles to those trusted enough. Of these roles included kool cat, a privelidge I was denied. We grew weary of Pro gamer lucatoni1102's tyranny and we formed the discord known as Salty Squid Saloon 2.0(created by bill spill). We had a few days numbered there before we realized that bill will nill spill took up too much space, due to his bigmacism syndrome. We couldn't last in such conditions. Armilanon formed a union (Succ1 Zucc2) for us to take shelter in while we wasted away in billomere's layers of girth. We had a good time there, as no one was deprived of breathing space for the months to come. Only one month passed before we had move away. Pro gamer lucatoni1102 had begun streaming his shiny hunting adventures, meaning we needed a new safety hub. I arrived at the desicion to make a discord known as The Shiny Hunting Pub. This was were a whole lot of shit was about to go down. Everything was going fine. Then, I had to go to Delaware for a summer beach trip. We had no wifi. We had survivors. Miraculously, we found the password and I got on the discord to find it in shambles. Arm and Hammer Baking Soda had some beef wit the rest of the gang(maksin). Arm of Exodia had asked in an aggresive tone why Maksimillion and Pro gamer lucatoni1102 hadn't watched Rick and Morty. Arm up said, "I honestly think Rick and Morty is better than most "Animes" like Family Guy, I fucking hate Family Guy. I have never watched an episode of Family Guy and I never will, I have seen clips of it and it looks fucking terrible, I have never laughed at a clip of that fucking pile of shit you call a show. So I don't like your anime and you don't like mine, so that's it. I can give 0 shits at anything you have to say from now on, so I don't want to hear anything." This was met with a larg backlash of critisism from Pro gamer lucatoni1102. It was sad, but we had to move on(it wasnt). We decided on a democratic republic for our next discord, but it was quickly overthrown and turned into a communist utopia for everyone to be equal, because anonononononi's alt account was the owner and he forgot it's passowrd.n OOPS LOL. anyway, we trashed that idea and created the server mini ninjas, which we have used up to a few days ago. Now, we use a superior server known as Arhips Trap House and things have been getting more entertaining. (Add more later you stutid cunt pickle jar forehead looking ass) Category:Blog posts